


The Little Things

by On_Every_Spectrum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddles, D/s, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Clint barton, Gay Phil Coulson, Healthy Relationships, Kink, Light Spanking, Love, M/M, Orders, Power Dynamic, Power Exchange, Power Play, Praise Kink, Protective Phil Coulson, Queer Character, Queer Clint Barton, Queer Phil Coulson, Queer author, Realistic Kink, Realistic power exchange, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Clint Barton, Teasing, gay author, gentle kink, loving kink, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Every_Spectrum/pseuds/On_Every_Spectrum
Summary: "In the times like these, long stretches where the world colluded to prevent them from playing, chores and supervillains and panic attacks and chronic pain seemingly teaming up to get in their way. Clint always found himself reflecting on how truly special the little things were.All the things that reminded him that he was Phil's, simply and always, regardless of bondage or floggings or anything else. That Phil wanted him. That he belonged to him.It was the power exchange that truly mattered. Not just the kink."
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	The Little Things

"I see you live a very sad and deprived life." Phil observed wryly.

"I do." Clint pouted. "It's just tragic." He stuck out his bottom lip, stamping his foot for emphasis.

The corners of Phil's mouth twitched. "It really is a wonder you manage to survive."

At that Clint's facade broke into an easy grin. "An absolute wonder." He agreed, leaning back against Phil and looking up at him.

"Seriously, though, it feels like it's been forever since we played." He didn't bother to mask the disappointment in his voice.

Phil wrapped an arm around Clint's chest, holding him tight. "It has been." He agreed simply.

"Sometimes life is really annoying. Like, are you certain we need to save the world every time?" Clint continued, snuggling closer into Phil and sounding a little less genuinely sad. "I'm certain it would be fine without us. Who really needs New York City after all?" 

"You do remember we live in New York City?" Was Phil's amused rejoinder.

"Eh. I guess you're right." Clint conceded, laughing and happy.

He was adorable like this. Joking and teasing while he cuddled up against Phil.

"You're mine." Phil stated lovingly, planting a gentle kiss on the top of Clint's head. "For as long as you want to be."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, sir." Clint laughed again. It was nice to see him this comfortable.

"I wouldn't want to." Phil replied honestly. "I'm so lucky you're mine. I treasure you, boy."

"You, sir, have a praise kink."

"Never denied it."

* * *

Clint loved playing with Phil. It was a hell of a lot of fun. He loved the way it made him feel. Floaty and sensitive and so attractive. He loved being good for Phil. Loved how easy it was to be good. Just doing what he was told. And, knowing Phil was proud of him.

It felt truly special. He was always grateful to be able to share it with Phil.

Yet, in the times like these, long stretches where the world colluded to prevent them from playing, chores and supervillains and panic attacks and chronic pain seemingly teaming up to get in their way. Clint always found himself reflecting on how truly special the little things were.

All the things that reminded him that he was Phil's, simply and always, regardless of bondage or floggings or anything else. That Phil wanted him. That he belonged to him.

It was the power exchange that truly mattered. Not just the kink.

Phil handing him water as soon as he got back from a workout. Completely silent. The order implicit. Clint downing the entire glass.

The way Phil grabbed his chin and held him in place for a kiss. Firm and gentle, keeping Clint right where he wanted him.

When Clint would start to say something self-deprecating, and Phil would meet his gaze and simply look. Patient. Waiting for Clint to revise his words.

Phil was a quiet man, his dominance mostly unobtrusive. And, there were sometimes months between their opportunities to play.

And, yeah, that was disappointing. Clint would whine about it to anyone who would listen. He liked getting slapped thank you very much. 

But, still, the breaks reminded him to treasure the little things. And, he always enjoyed that.

* * *

"Do we really have to go?" Clint complained as Phil moved swiftly about him, getting everything ready.

"You've been particularly whiny lately." Phil observed. 

"Hmph." Clint played it up. "Maybe I need to be spanked" He suggested.

"I always thought a good mouth washing was the proper response to a boy who can't control his tone." Phil returned, faint sparkle in his eye.

"Come on, sir, you know I'm not into that." Clint whined again. 

"I know. Which is why you're not getting it." 

Phil finally came to a stop. "Here, boy." He pointed at the space in front of him.

Clint obliged. "Stay." Phil ordered, taking a shirt off its hanger. 

Clint moved and shifted as Phil needed him to. Otherwise letting his partner dress him. They were well practiced at this.

Phil did up the buttons to Clint's shirt with deft fingers, then moved onto his socks. Working at a brisk pace.

After spending a moment adjusting Clint's tie knot, ensuring it lay just right, Phil took a step away and looked him up and down deliberately.

Clint couldn't help but squirm in reaction to Phil's gaze. He always looked at Clint with such intensity.

"Settle." Phil ordered. So, Clint rolled his shoulders and forced himself to still. Deliberately looking away from Phil.

Phil stepped forward once, tweaked Clint's pocket square. Then, seemingly declared him done.

"You look stunning." He observed, before threading his fingers through Clint's hair, just above the nape of his neck, and pulling him in for a slow sweet kiss.

"Yes, we have to go." Phil finally answered. "And, I expect you to behave yourself, boy." He chided seriously.

"I will, sir." Clint promised, and he meant it. He might not like it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be on his best behavior. 

"That's my good boy." Phil praised, landing a light slap on Clint's ass as he walked past him.

Clint made a little noise. "If I'm good do I get more of that?"

"We'll see." Phil replied simply, beckoning for Clint to follow him out of their apartment.

* * *

The gala went well. Lavish and over the top as always. Filled with the kind of rich people that Clint would never really understand.

He did behave himself though. Following all the silly fancy people rules that were in play at places like this. He'd learned from the best. If Clint could handle himself at a formal event, Natasha and Phil were both impeccable. They'd made certain Clint knew how to play the game.

And, it wasn't entirely miserable. He flirted with a cute guy for a while. Danced with him too. Along with a score of other people. Clint actually liked dancing. And, who didn't want to dance with an Avenger?

He even got to share a dance with Phil which was always a treat. They went out dancing together sometimes. Though, it was more Clint's thing than Phil's. But, they had too little time for dates.

And, work events like these always saw both of them far too busy for much pleasure. Clint was in the limelight. And, Phil was the veritable king of networking. 

He and Pepper ruled the room in that way. Clint always enjoyed watching the subtle gameplay as the two of them worked through the room, targeted and intentional. Without knowing both of them as well as he did, he'd never be able to follow it.

But, towards the end of the evening, Phil came up, looked him up and down once, smiling slightly, and asked for a dance. Clint took his hand, leading him onto the dance floor.

They moved well together, after years of practice. Clint brought Phil into a smooth spin and then a closed hold. Phil followed easily, responding to the slightest signal from Clint. They knew one another well.

"I love dancing with you." Clint whispered softly, meeting Phil's eyes. "And, I love dancing with you, my boy." Phil replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. "You're a beautiful dancer." He praised. "And, you, sir, are a beautiful man." Was Clint's flirty response, eliciting another smile from Phil.

"I love you."

"And, I love you."

Yeah. The gala wasn't entirely miserable.

On the taxi ride home Clint deliberately sat next to Phil. Snuggled in close and leaned against him.

"Was I good?" He asked, sweet and tired. Always such a precious boy.

"You were so good." Phil stroked his knee. "Absolutely perfect for me."

* * *

That evening Phil would have loved to turn Clint over his lap and give him a proper spanking. Sweet and intimate. Something old fashioned that was as much about being close as it was about the pain.

He knew how Clint would respond. How prettily he'd thank Phil. How sweetly he'd beg for more. How beautiful he would look laid across Phil's lap and how perfect he'd feel there.

He loved playing with Clint. And, it had been far too long. For both of them. Phil would have loved to hurt him, to make him feel good. Would have loved to take care of him afterwards. For both of them to fall asleep settled and content, wrapped in one another's arms.

Instead, they got a call out almost as soon as they got home. With just enough time to take off their shoes before they found themselves hurriedly taking off everything else and changing into tactical suits. 

It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Within minutes they were out the door again. Clint in his distinctive bright purple lightweight kevlar. Phil in a deceptively normal looking bulletproof suit and extra protective vest.

It was only once they were on their way that Phil took Clint's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm proud of you, boy." He whispered, standing close.

It would have been nice to be able to play, but that was all either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are definitely conspiring in my own life to make play with my own sweet subs far too infrequent. Funny how lots of family upheaval plus a literal pandemic will do that. I found myself reflecting on the little things that I value in my own respective dynamics and eventually that led to this.


End file.
